This invention relates to novel surfactant intermediates, surfactants and surfactant compositions and to detergent formulations containing such surfactants and compositions.
As is well known in the detergent industry, surfactants are compounds or compositions, which in solution, are effective to remove dirt, soil, stains, etc., from fabrics and various other materials. Such surfactants can be used alone or, more commonly, in combination with various adjuvants, re-enforcers, supplements, augmentors, potentiators and/or benefactors usually referred to as detergency builders which in combination with the surfactant provide formulations of enhanced cleansing ability.
In order to avoid contamination of natural water supplies, it is desirable that a surfactant be biodegradable. Further, from the standpoint of economy and, in some instances, ecological consideration, it is desirable that a surfactant exhibit effective cleaning power in combination with relatively small amounts of builder components. It has been suggested that under some conditions phosphates may contribute to acceleration of eutrophication of bodies of water. Accordingly, in geographical regions where eutrophication problems exist, it may be desirable to utilize non-phosphate builders or builders of reduced phosphate content and suitable surfactants should be effectively "built" by such builders.
Although many surfactants are known, many do not provide effective cleaning function in the absence of high levels of phosphate containing builders, are non-biodegradable, or are not economically producible. It is apparent, therefore, that the provision of novel surfactants possessing desired commercial requisites discussed above fulfills a recognized need in the detergent industry.